In recent years, a hybrid vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as “HV”) which drives a wheel with a motor and which generates electric power by a power generator and an engine is known. In such an HV, when the wheel is driven by the motor, the power generator rotates by co-rotation and electric power is generated due to the rotation. In this case, there has been a problem in that a part of the driving force which is output from the motor is consumed in the power generator, and the efficiency is consequently reduced. In order to prevent power generation by the power generator during the co-rotation, it is possible to apply a current to a coil of the power generator. However, in this configuration, there is a problem in that the power consumption is increased.
In order to solve this problem, a technique is known in which, in an HV having two motors, when one of the motors is driven, the other motor is cut off from the power supply (for example, JP 2000-253512 A). By cutting off the motor which is not being used from the power supply, unintentional power generation or the like is prevented and the drive efficiency can be improved.